


Kouri's Bandori Drabbles

by Kourihime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Kouri writes bandori girls doing silly things, because people on instagram suggested them, made as a congratulations for my follower count, so don't expect anything amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourihime/pseuds/Kourihime
Summary: Made to celebrate a follower milestone on instagram! Short stories I just want to write quickly or had suggested to me, suggestions open!1 - RoseliaPrompt: Lisa spraying herself with a hose





	Kouri's Bandori Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> a few days ago i hit a follower milestone on instagram (@kourii_hime, hit me up <3) and wanted to get suggestions from people on things to write! i have a small pool of prompts to write from and i'll probably put some basic fic notes i have into here and make some short and sweet things! you're more than welcome to suggest anything you'd like, i'm just not sure how regularly this will update

Lisa hummed with a spring in her step back from band practice. It wasn't often Roselia ever ended a practice early, but she knew the summer heat had been getting unbearable for all five of them, regardless of the different ways they showed it. Priding herself on being what others considered to be "Roselia's gay bassist mom", there were certain ways they'd act if things got too tough, Ako's shaking hands, Sayo's sweating, Rinko's shifting eyes, and Yukina stopping to drink water more often. She smiled to herself.

If she could make sure her band members weren't overworking themselves, a break was definitely okay with her.

Reaching her destination, she motioned for her bandmates to come into her backyard. Setting down their instruments, Yukina turned your head. "You wanted us to go to your backyard?"

Lisa nodded. "I thought it would help us cool off!" She gestured to the sprinkler in her lawn, met with looks of skepticism from Yukina and Sayo, but a wide-eyed smile from Ako. "I think we have popsicles inside, too." She winked.

"Woohoo! Lisa-nee, you're the best!" Ako cheered. "Rinrin, let's go!" Grabbing Rinko's wrist with one hand, she gripped the doorknob of the back entrance to the house with the other.

"The freezer should be just to your right! Watch your step!" Lisa called as the two disappeared inside the house.

Walking past the door to the other side, Lisa twisted the knob attached to the wall, turning back to the guitarist and vocalist. "Lisa. How will this help?"

"Like this!" Taking the hose into her hands, she waited for water to start gushing from the other end, before quickly whipping the hose in their direction, spraying the two.

"Imai-san!" Sayo took a step forward.

Giggling, Lisa lowered the hose. "Sorry, sorry! But your reactions were worth it. Here, I'll do it to myself, too."

Yukina gazed intently at the sight of Lisa holding a hose above her shoulder, giggling as the cold water splashed onto her, running down her curves...

And as she lowered it, running a hand through her soaked hair, looking back up at her with that innocent expression...

Imai Lisa was beautiful.

"Minato-san? Are you-" Sayo didn't have much time to finish as the three heard rapid footsteps from inside.

"From the river of dark power... With the power of my devil's eye... Princess Ako's Evil Energy Bucket Splash! HA!"

Around the corner rushed Ako, a full bucket of water in her hands, running out the door and flinging its contents right outside the door on the person right in front of her.

Sayo Hikawa.

_**"UDAGAWA-SAN!!"** _

Ako's grin quickly turned to a look of horror.

"AAAAAHHHH! LISA-NEE, HELP ME!"

Yukina turned her focus from the catastrophe, noticing Rinko worriedly staring down Sayo, standing next to a table with five water guns placed on top.

Walking over, she grabbed the green and blue ones and loaded them with water.

"Sayo." Tossing the blue gun over to the guitarist, she readied her finger on the trigger of the green gun.

If it's a water fight Ako wanted, it was a water fight she would get. After all...

 

_Yukina wanted to get Lisa as wet as she could._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to imaianime for this prompt, here's your damn food, eat up <3


End file.
